The Quincy's Release
by Vicia
Summary: Ichigo panted, feeling the appreciation for being an equal take its toll, leaning his face against the strong chest, closing his eyes, feeling Ishida slowly set him down, kissing the mop of orange hair.


**The Quincy's Release**

_I got bored. Alrighty! Ichigo's wounded because Uryu missed hitting the Hollow with his spiritual bow, and now that Ichigo's vulnerable and Ishida's wounded because of a surprise attack on the Soul Reaper, things go for a whirl in Ichigo's life. Hee...hee...poor boy._

888

Ichigo sat on the chair in his classroom, frowning as he looked out the window, his wounds had healed, but Uryu's were still severe and he couldn't attend school because of that. Furrowing his brows, the orange haired teen shook his head as he looked up at the teacher, biting his lower lip once she came to Ishida's name.

_Shit...damn you Uryu..._

But he had no one to blame but himself, standing and walking straight out of the classroom as the woman called his name, telling him to sit down or the principal would be involved, of course the young Kurosaki didn't care, he'd scared the man plenty a times so he wouldn't dare try to scold him. Shoving his hands into his pockets as he carried his stuff with him, slung over his shoulder, making him shake his head more as more images of Uryu in pain flowed through his one-track mind. Now his walking turned into running, worried that Ishida may be targeted at any time.

_Damn you for making me worry!_

He glanced at the bandage wrapped around his wrist, his brown eyes dulling. Tearing his eyes away and rushing through a crowd of people to Uryu's house, which was pretty far from the school, which made Ichigo wonder how he always got there in time.

888

The pale Quincy blinked once he heard pounding on his door, and slowly walking over he opened it to see a panting Kurosaki. "Ichigo?"

"Ahh..." He looked down on the ground. "I was just...passing by and..."

"Come on in," Uryu sighed, claiming one of the young student's wrist, pulling him inside, leading him to the kitchen once he shut the door. "I get it, you were concerned. But don't be." He grasped a cup of warm milk, handing it to Ichigo, having two out like he KNEW he would come to see him. "I'm fine," He then grabbed his, both going into the living room and sitting on a couch, "but...it's you I'm worried about. Your wounds..."

"Ahh...shut up." he grumbled, looking away with a soft blush. "My injuries are fine."

Taking a sip of his milk, those brown eyes gazed over Uryu's very pale form, seeing that he was dozing, looking like he had a fever of some sort. Setting the cup down, he reached out and gripped the pale teen's, putting it off to the side as well. But before he could look back at the dark haired form, he felt that he had been pushed against the couch, a hot steamy mouth against his bare neck, biting it. Looking down on Uryu, he noticed a pale hand sliding his uniform collar down, the lustful mouth tracing his neck, now two hands working on getting the white shirt off. Ishida's tongue lapping at the tasteful flesh.

"Hey...w-what are you doing?"

"Just shut up," he huskily breathed, parting from the orange haired Soul Reaper's neck, crawling on top of the confused form slowly, feeling the desire of the touch, he granted Ichigo's wish, brushing against him to feel a shudder of pleasure. "You want this, right, Ichigo..."

"No!" he cried, blushing as Uryu sighed, shrugging his shoulders, grasping most of the hair behind the teen's head, pulling on it as hard as Ichigo struggled. "I don't...I don't want..."

"Fine," the dark haired teen smirked, trailing his knee near the boy's crotch, nudging it gently. "Then I'll make you want it."

"What?!"

Uryu ripped off his shirt, the lightly tanned form beneath him staring at his feverish glory. And those abs...he totally worked out more than he had, making the form look away with deep red cheeks. He would turn this into a rape if he had too, if Ichigo kept fighting back the addiction to the body that wanted...no, needed him now, to take away his virginity, take away his being without love from another.

"Ishida...I..." He grasped those straight hips, rubbing them with his thumbs, testing, seeing the pale form shudder, allowing him to gain confidence, sitting up slowly; he licked hesitantly at the Quincy's chest. "Take my body...do as you wish..."

"No," he smiled softly, looking at him with those glazed eyes, "we'll go through it together, not just me...not just you...us."

Ichigo panted, feeling the appreciation for being an equal take its toll, leaning his face against the strong chest, closing his eyes, feeling Ishida slowly set him down, kissing the mop of orange hair.

"This isn't hate that I'm using..."

Ichigo opened his brown eyes, tilting his head back as Uryu caressed his upper body, the feeling surging throughout the whole system. His hands now on the Quincy's shoulders, lifelessly laying there. He reached the zipper to his pants, pulling it down, sliding them off and seeing the Soul Reaper stare with dull eyes, knowing what was soon to come, and lusting after it.

"...to fuel my actions, you're the only Soul Reaper...I want to touch."

A moan slipped past Ichigo's lips as Uryu licked his collarbone, biting down on it. Throwing his head back, not having done this before, and it seemed that Uryu was straight and had to know what he was doing, making everything better, less painful. He now had his hands buried in the teenager's dark hair, arching up, begging him to make the teenager not regret coming.

"Ichigo..."

"Ury...Uryu!!" he gasped out, squirming about helplessly. "Please!!!"

He parted, undressing the panting form, striping him of his boxers, slipping his own off, on his knees by Ichigo, pointing at the student's arousal with his chin, jerking it up to tell Ichigo to get up, and he did what he was told, like a good little Soul Reaper.

"Take control, Ichigo," he smirked, bringing a hand up to stroke some orphaned strands back where they belonged, with the other orange ones, seeing shock flow through Ichigo's eyes, also appearing on his face. "Yes, you get it, now do it."

"...asshole." he snarled, pulling Uryu close, sitting him down on his lap, the nine inch member sliding in, feeling Uryu jump from pain. Flinching, he kissed the pale form's torso, looking up after a while to see the form bite his lower lip, his wounds pulsing, but ignoring them as he held onto Ichigo. "Uryu, your w-"

"I don't care!" he snapped, throwing his head down and hiding it in the crook of the lightly tanned form's neck. "I want this, Kurosaki-chan. Don't hold back."

"You know..." Ichigo sighed, shaking his head, claiming Uryu's hips, pulling his body up and sliding the naked form back down. "You're pretty gutsy, I can see why you are so stubborn, the last Quincy. But..." Uryu felt tears form in his eyes as the pain became so extreme, but he tightened his grip on the worried Soul Reaper, the warm liquid slipping down his face against their already heating bodies. "...I love you that way. Yet, if you die on me, I'll die too."

"Ann...hah...i-it hurts, I can't believe...most idiots actually do this..." he groaned, pressing against Ichigo with all his might, his insides on fire, the feeling so overpowering. "Nah...K-Kurosaki-chan..."

"You asked for it, you got it." he grinned, leaning his head back with a breath of relief. "Man...you're so hard to handle..."

Uryu threw his head to the side, his nails digging into the Soul Reaper's flesh. Not able to hold it any longer, Ichigo released, looking at Uryu with an apologetic look, seeing that he was in so much pain, fighting it back. Tumbling back, the orange haired teen grabbed onto him, blushing once they hit the ground, the Quincy on top.

Licking and coating two fingers, he slipped them out of his mouth, looking like a god of sex, slamming them into Ichigo's entrance. Screaming out from estcay, the lightly tanned form thrust his head down, his fingers trying to grab onto some of the soft fabric below them, but only feeling Uryu's rough left hand pump into him, stretching him violently, his brown eyes capturing the pale form's other hand, grabbing it and almost collapsing to the ground. Clutching it tightly, he moaned out, lifting his head.

He wanted the hurt to end. He wanted the fingers to go away, but they wouldn't, a third was invited.

"Ahh! Hah...ngh!" he grunted, looking over his shoulder at the sweating dark haired teen. "Don't...make me wai- HUAH!"

A fourth invaded him, allowing maybe two arousals to enter. Smirking, Uryu slowly pulled them out, coated with little blood. "Well, I got back at you for making me feel that pain, but, my little Death God, you're bleeding." The lightly tanned shinigami scowled, but groaned bitterly once Uryu replaced his fingers with his eight inch erection, automatically going to work, not allowing Ichigo to adjust, making him sit up on his knees, screaming.

Wrapping his arms around the form, he placed the fingers that hadn't entered Ichigo to be near his mouth, lapping at them and holding it there with both hands he owned, biting on them harshly, since Uryu made him want to cry out again, hitting his pleasure spot.

"Agh...nah...Uryu..." he moaned, getting used to the member that invaded him without warning. "Uryu...I..."

The dark haired teen placed his forehead against the shinigami's back, breathing heavily as his left hand teased Ichigo's member, making him jerk and moan, enjoying the turnout of racing here with worry. His hands were rough and gentle, yes, but the way he slammed into him was a different matter. It couldn't be described, nor could he understand why it felt that way.

"I...love you..." he breathed, releasing the teen's hand, but holding onto the wrist with both hands, leaning against the shocked figure. "...Uryu!"

Smiling warmly, he gripped the weak form's body securely against his own, climaxing and moaning deeply, lifting his head with a dazed look, a far off one. "Hai...I do too, my little Kurosaki-chan." Hearing that made Ichigo blush, veering over his shoulder to look at him.

"Y-You heard me?!" he stuttered, looking flustered. "I..." He looked forward, dropping his head. "I didn't want you to hear that...you damn bastard." he scowled, saying it in a low tone, blinking once he was on the ground again, but on his back, facing the smiling Quincy, the sweat glistening brilliantly in the afternoon light of the sun. "Maybe I should skip class again," he chuckled, "awe well." He wrapped his arms around Uryu's neck, pulling him down for another kiss, bucking his hips once he felt that pale hand grab hold of his arousal, causing him to jerk his head back and cry out from bliss. "Uryu!" he gasped out, parting and blushing furiously.

"Let me taste you," he whispered softly, straddling Ichigo's legs, smiling as he wrapped his lips around the tip, licking around in a satisfying circular motion, the orange haired teen grabbing onto his hair, bringing his shoulders up with a hiss of pain once the Quincy bit him. Tugging at his hair strands, the young Kurosaki cried out the boy's name, begging him to stop, the pleasure so consuming and killing.

"Nugh!" Ichigo bit his lower lip, tears producing, slipping down his cheeks as he felt pain surge though his body. "Damn it..."

Of course the young shinigami couldn't hold on, since he was tired and trembling, tilting his head back and releasing, Uryu, of course, not surprised, but not pleased. Parting after swallowing, he licked his lips, ready to collapse as well. Looking down on the Death God, he saw that those brown eyes had shut from extreme exhaustion, his head turned to the side. Leaning up, he planted a kiss on the teen's lips, then fell against him, shutting his own eyes, not even caring if they were bare.

They finally admitted the obvious. And...the Quincy finally had a release from another.


End file.
